dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Handgun
'''The handgun '''is the most commonly used weapon in the ''Dick Figures series.'' Appearances Flame War: The handgun is first seen in Flame War. It is used by Red and various other characters. Camp Anarchy: It is next seen in Camp Anarchy. However, instead of being a normal pistol, it is a revolver. It is held by a small girl and is never actually fired. Fang Angels: It reappears in Fang Angels. When Red comes out of a bank carrying two bags of money, several cops are pointing handguns at him. Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada: When Lord Tourettes (or the mermaid) arrives at the ship, Red pulls out a pistol (handgun) to shoot him, after he turns into a real boy, thinking it was a sea demon. Sex Marks the Spot: The handgun is seen briefly being used by Red after tipping over his fridge to use as a barricade. We're Cops!: The handgun is seen a lot in We're Cops! It is used by Red and Blue when they rob the bank and then when they walk out, several cops are pointing handguns at them. Real Dudes Bros Night Man: The handgun is used near the beginning when Red uses it to shoot Broseph. Modern Flame War 3: It was used by Red to kill a technician and to point at Stacy to give him the last 1%. Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew: It was used at the standoff at the bar and when Red was hijacking the Booze Train. Pleasure Cruise: When Red, Blue and Jacques Bond found Gerald Butler inside the boat, he is holding a handgun, pointing it at them. Losing Streakers: When Red and Blue arrives at Sal Sagev, a man is seeying having sex with a girl, then another man arrives, with his handgun, and kills him, only to replace him. Pussy Magnet: When Blue goes to Pink's home, he suprises her by telling he loves her. Unfortunately, Pink gets scared and shoots Blue with her handgun, hidden behind her bed. It is unknown as to why she had one behind her bed in the first place. The Red Devil: Many Mexicans have handguns with them, especially when Red and Blue arrives, when a mexican kills 3 Mexicans with his handgun, he then steals their money, a sombrero and leaves. Trivia *Red uses the handgun the most out of all characters. *Blue only has a handgun once, in We're Cops, and never actually fires it. *In Flame War, Red kills a green person sitting on a bike. The green person is using dual wield handguns. *This is the most seen weapon in the series, second is the shotgun. *Hispanic people seem to hold their handguns downward, instead of how normally it should be held. *In a special Dick Figures poster, Red has a handgun which was portraid to have been a Desert Eagle. Gallery red in flame war 4.PNG|Red using the handgun in Flame War. Notice that the green person he shoots also drops a handgun. revolver.PNG|A girl holding a revolver in Camp Anarchy. cops.PNG|Several cops holding handguns in Fang Angels. red in fridge.PNG|Red using a handgun in Sex Marks the Spot. Red and blue.PNG|Red and Blue with handguns in We're Cops! cops 2.PNG|Several cops with handguns. real dudes bros night man.PNG|Red shooting Broseph with a handgun in Real Dudes Bros Night Man. Old handgun.png|Old (graphic) handgun in Modern Flame War 3 (game) New handgun.png|New (graphic) handgun in Modern Flame War 3 (game) handgun (Flame War 3).png|Red with a handgun in Modern Flame War 3 Street artists.png|The Street Artists with their handguns in Chug-A-Chug-A-Brew-Brew. Red with magnums.png|Red with two handguns (magnums) in the bar. Red and Blue (Handgun).png|Red and Blue with their handgun, shooting at cow-boys. Handgun (Gerald Butler).png|Gerald Butler with his handgun, in Pleasure Cruise Cockblocked.png|A man with a handgun, in Losing Streakers Pink with her gun.png|Pink with her hidden handgun, for self-defense, in Pussy Magnet Handgun (Red Devil).png|A mexican with a handgun, in The Red Devil Mexican slaughter.png Seademon!.png|"SEA DEMON!" Category:Weapons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4